Another Male
by babbitrulez
Summary: Skipper has a feeling that Marlene is with another male. What will he do when he sees black-and-white next to her in her bed? Obviously Skilene. Rated K plus for use of the word "shutup".


Hey! babbitrulez, here. Since only 1 person voted, this is all I could do. I am sad. I was... **kinda**... hoping for a different story (AND A BETTER TURNOUT FOR THE POLLS!!!), but that's neither here nor there. I've been waiting for a while now and I can't take it anymore!! ...I had to update.

...So... I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, for if I did, a 30-minute-long Valentine's day special would be in the making right now. ... But... since Nickelodeon and other peoples own it, there probably isn't one. (if there was, that'd be **ABSOLUTELY AWESOMELY AWESOME**!!)

Alright. So... -Julien voice- Yes, my awesome reading friends! Read away! You dare! Go! Go! Eh... You skipped a line. -end Julien voice-  
(yes, i know i speak like Julien a lot, but he's just so fun to impersonate!! i mean, come **on**! **tell** me you haven't spoken in his accent at home or something...! ... just kidding. that was rhetorical. ... so read now. i'm not stoppin' you. ... anymore, that is.)

* * *

**Another Male?!**

**-a story about accusations-**

It was a cold, dark night. A night where most **normal** animals would be asleep. But this one was no normal animal. No. He was an animal of strength. Of capability. Of easily making hard-to-make decisions. Of… Of… Of waking up in the middle of the night, worrying about the girl he loves…

(AN: … What…?! … Not manly, you say…? … Whatever…)

He was hunched over in his bunk, flippers on his temples. He softly groaned, showing some frustration, but making sure not to wake his fellow teammates.

_What am I doing…?_, he thought to himself. _I'm just worrying about nothing… It's… It's all good… She… She wouldn't… Who else is there…? Well there __**is**__ that new addition to the zoo that just arrived in her habitat…_

He decided to just check on her, making sure she wasn't in the wrong or just to watch her sleep. _Actually…_ That was his back-up plan: '_I was just watching you sleep'… Perfect!_

_--_

It was quiet in the otter habitat. Only the sound of Roger twisting and turning in his sleep could be heard, but just slightly.

When he jumped onto the barrier for Marlene's home, he saw the other otter outside half-asleep and freezing his butt off in the 37 degree weather.

His beak became a smirk, but then he remembered his back-up plan. _It could be the __**truth**__… Well… I could __**make**__ it the truth anyways…_

He somersaulted over the water, so as not to make much noise, and waddled into the manmade holt.

She was snoozing, happily curled up into a ball, when he went up to her and slowly slid his flipper lovingly down the side of her face. She smiled, then coiled tighter.

He moved in closer, his head hovering above her. His eyes widened when he spotted something black and white wrapped tightly in her arms.

_No…! She… She **wouldn't**…! _He looked at her once again. _But... she **is**... _He noticed a black flipper draped over her arm and grimaced. _And with one of my own men…?! This is… **This is insubordination!**_

He growled softly, "Why, when I get my flippers on—"

"Get your flippers on who?," a masculine and Japanese-accented voice asked from behind him.

He turned around and was face-to-face with Takeo, the new Asian otter that had just been transferred the day before.

"Who're you gonna get your flippers on?"

"Uh… Whoever's… Ah, nevermind. Go back to sleep." He turned around.

"But," Takeo stated, placing his right paw on the penguin's right shoulder, "I want to know."

"Don't make me roundhouse-kick you into next week," the penguin said, glaring at the offending paw.

(1)"Yoroshii, yoroshii…! Slow down there, dude…!," Takeo said in a hushed voice, removing his paw.

"I'll show **you** slowing down!"

"Dude…! Quiet down…! You'll wake up Machi!"

Little did they know, she was already awake. "Nnngh… Skipper…? Takeo…?," Marlene mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her left arm. "What are **you** guys doing up…?"

"Uh…," Skipper and Takeo said.

Marlene raised an eyebrow.

(2)"…Betsu ni…"

"Yeah. Uh-huh. And that means…?"

"… Nothiiiing…," Takeo drawled suspiciously as he rocked back and forth on his heels, his paws clasped together behind his back.

"Right. Right-right. And you? Skipper?"

"Uh… I was just…"

(3) "Chotto matte…! Lemme get a chair for this," Takeo said, smiling, then grabbing a chair and sitting on it. "Continue on."

Skipper glared at the seated otter.

(4)"**Fine**! Mata ne…!" Takeo stood up and went back outside, curling up and starting to shiver.

"So where were we?," Marlene asked.

"Uh… I think I was just leaving…"

"No, wait. You were about to tell me why you were in here."

Skipper looked down and away as he grimaced. "Let's just say… I had a **feeling**…"

"What **kind** of feeling?"

"**Shutup**, Takeo…"

"Sorry, Machi…"

"So… What **kind** of feeling…?," Marlene asked.

"A… Uh… **disturbed**. … one…"

"Disturbed about what?"

"Uh… Well… I kinda thought… you were… Uh…"

(5)"Oooooh…! Hazui…!," Takeo smirked.

"Shut up…"

"Again. Sorry, Machi."

'Machi' sighed and prodded, "Please continue."

"I… wanted to watch you sleep…?," he half-questioned-half-stated, a hopeful smile on his face.

"You know that's not a **thought**, right?"

"Well… I… I had this feeling… Uh… See, I… It's like this… -deep breath- … **Ithoughtyouwerewithanotherman**!"

Marlene's eyes widened. "What…? How could you think **that**…?!"

Skipper shrugged. "I guess I just… felt like someone was with you while you were asleep and realized it wasn't me. So I… well, you know the rest."

"You came here to check on me?"

"Well, I wouldn't say—"

"That's so sweet," the female otter said, getting out of her bed and walking to stand in front of the penguin.

"Well… Maybe I **would** say that…"

Marlene gave him a small kiss on the cheek when something caught his eye.

"So, wait a sec. Who's **that**, then…?!"

"Who's **who**?"

"**Them**!," Skipper exclaimed as he turned around Marlene with one flipper and pointed to her bed with the other.

A blush appeared on her face as she fumbled for something to say. "Oh. Well… That's… Uh… Gotta go to bed! You have recon in the morning, so bye!," Marlene stuttered, trying to push the unmoving prnguin outside her house.

"Hold it, Marlene. Just who **is** this…?"

The female otter lowered her head and sighed in defeat. She walked over to her bed and picked up the black and white object. Marlene looked like the definition of 'guilty' as she turned it so that Skipper was face to face…

…with himself.

"What in cod liver oil is going on?"

"It's… uh… you. … Skipper."

"But why do you…?"

"…For comfort reasons…," Marlene admitted, the blush easily seen through the white fur on her cheeks.

"Then why don't you ask just for the real thing?," Skipper said, placing a flipper around her shoulder.

She looked up and smiled contently in response to the cocky smile on his face.

(6)"Ugh. Kimochi warui! I think I'm gonna puke…"

(7)"Gaman shiro…!," the penguin replied, throwing the plush of himself at the interrupting otter.

* * *

**Explanations:** Okay. For one, the storyline was good, but the way I carried it out was crappy. Takeo will be explained in a later story. The translations for his Japanese is at the end of this page. Marlene is partially fluent in Japanese, but not so much the more current slang. Skipper dabbles in slang and is okay with formal Japanese. ... That's it. ... i think. If there's anything else you think I need to explain, feel free to say so.

...

Alright then.

...

...Yes, I know. Not that great. But I needed to put something up, this was voted for, and it's been sitting dormant in my computer for the past 3 or 4 months... Besides. I have to spread the good word that me, I, babbitrulez, the queen, now have a super cool new poll on my regal profile! (teehee! word play!) It's about the next story for me to post. Please vote...! I'm begging you! I need your **help**!  
(then you say: "...okay, since you **are** pathetically begging..."  
then i would say: "i wouldn't say... **'pathetic'**..."  
then you'd say: "**i** would."  
then i'd say: "okay. it's just a word-- **vote** now!")

Alright. Now that (VOTE) that little (VOTE) skit's over, (VOTE) babb-- (VOTE) ... Can you not wait 'til I've finished saying my who-- (VOTE) ... GAH! BABBITRULEZOUT!!! ... ... ... (VOTE)

**-Translations-**

(1) yoroshii : yoh-roh-shee = okay  
(2) betsu ni = nothing  
(3) chotto mate = wait a minute  
(4) mata ne : mah-tah nay = see you later  
(5) hazui : hah-zee = embarrassing  
(6) kimochi warui : kee-moh-chee wah-roo-ee = yuck / gross  
(7) gaman shiro = just deal with it


End file.
